From the Ultima Onward
by SlytherinArisen
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is finally going to Hogwarts. After nineteen years of peace in the wizard society, what could possibly go wrong?
1. The New Harry Potter

"Albus Severus Potter. You're named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I've ever known."

"But just say that I am?"

"Then the Slytherin house will have gained a wonderful young wizard," Harry heard Albus sigh, just the same. "But, listen, if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor."

"I can?"

"Yes. The Sorting Hat does take your choice into account" And with that, Hogwarts students of all ages began to board the train. Albus took one more look at his mother and father, then ran to the now opening gate of the train. Taking his time, he climbed the boarding steps and gazed around him. Every cabin seemed to be filled with young wizards chatting joyfully with their friends.

"A-Albus! Wait for me!" Rose called, having gotten lost in the crowd. Albus stopped for a moment to let Rose catch her breath, then started again.

"Here, Rose, take my hand," he said, outstretching his arm to her. She quickly snatched it up and held on for dear life.

As he continued to walk down the isle, he continued to gaze around the train with delight. All the stories his father had told him as a child, the stories of the Great Hall, and the Sorting Hat, they were all about to become reality. He couldn't stop thinking about what the Sorting Hat would say to him, and what house it would put him in. Thinking back now, he wondered why he had despised Slytherin so much. Even his father had said that Slytherins weren't bad. Maybe he would turn out to be an amazing Slytherin wizard, the best to ever come out. Of course, the same would go for Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw...

Albus reached a cabin that looked like it still had room. It was filled with three other laughing first years, one girl and two boys. Something small and yellow (It may have been a pixie or faerie, but how would it have gotten onto the train?) flew around his head, then sped away. Albus reached his hand to the handle of the door and pulled it open with all his might. The other First-years all watched him as he stumbled into the cabin.

"Is it alright with you three if we sit here?" He asked. Instantly, smiles returned to the two boy's faces. One of the boys whispered what seemed like a joke into the other boy's ear, and both burst out in fits of laughter again.

The girl sighed and shook her head, amused and disappointed at the same time. She turned to Albus. "Yes, of course you can sit here." She saw him taking glances at the two boys. "Oh, don't mind them. They're my brothers. They don't generally talk to anyone other than themselves, so you'll see them doing a lot of whispering. It's nothing personal." She took a quick glance around him. "Who's we?

"Oh, my cousin, Rose," he replied, moving over so that she could be seen. "We just came to the first cabin we could find... I hope it's okay."

"Of course it is! I'd welcome anyone. Come on in." she said, stepping aside

Albus grabbed his case and attempted to lift it, but it was too heavy. He struggled to get it onto the shelf above his seat. The girl seemed to notice.

"Here, let me help you," and she grabbed the case out of his hands and smoothly lifted it above his seat. She moved to Rose and lifted her trunk (Which was significantly heavier than Albus's, mainly due to the reading material within) above with ease. _She's one strong girl,_ Albus thought as he thanked her. She was the first to introduce herself.

"My name is Siris, but a lot of people call me Vlain. It's my middle name. What's your name?"

"Albus."

A look of excitement filled her face. "Albus? You mean like Albus Dumbledore? I read all about him in the newest addition of _Hogwarts: A History_! You're lucky to be named after such an amazing wizard. What's your last name?"

Albus blushed a little. "Um, it's Potter. Albus Potter."

Vlain's eyes widened madly. "You're joking! _Potter_!? Your telling me that your Harry Potter's son? _The _Harry Potter?"

Albus grinned. He got this reaction from people all the time. "Yes, my dad is _the _Harry Potter. And her dad is _the _Ron Weasley."

Now it was Vlain's turn to blush. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're probably more than tired of people freaking out over you and your father. Well, my last name is Neiaro. Vlain, or well, I guess Siris, Neiaro." Vlain leaned back in her seat. "I bet your father would be happy to know who I'm named after.

"Who?"

She gave a light smile. "Sirius Black."

"Sirius... Oh, right. He was my father's godfather, from what I can remember. And they were in the Order of the Phoenix together, right?"

"Yeah, they were, along with Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and..." Vlain gave a long pause. "And Severus Snape."

"Why such a long pause on Snape?"

Vlain sighed. "He's just... He's like a hero to me, because he was one of the only teachers who were in Slytherin, and he was also the only Slytherin member of the Order of the Phoenix. Slytherins are just so misjudged, so it's nice to have someone like Snape to look up to." Vlain looked over at Rose, who seemed to have struck up a conversation with Kiall, the taller of her two brothers. Rose looked as though she was blocked to everyone in the world except him, so Vlain decided to risk her next question.

"So, Mr. Hotshot, now that I know who you are, I just have to ask: What house are you hoping for?"

Albus blanked out for a second, still trying to figure this out himself. "I dunno. Gryffindor, I guess. Like my father."

Vlain looked rather disappointed. "Oh, I see. Well, you may have guessed this, but I'm really hoping for Slytherin. Not that I have really anything against Gryffindor. I just feel like I have so much to offer Slytherin, and it would be wasted in Gryffindor." She looked over to him again. "Not that I have anything against Gryffindors, either."

Albus didn't mind. "No, it's fine. I get it. And honestly, while I probably won't ask for, I wouldn't mind Slytherin either." The sad look vanished from Vlain's face. Albus looked over at Rose to make sure she hadn't heard, then continued. "And, I mean, anything but Hufflepuff, right?"

A smile filled Vlain's face, and she laughed. "Yeah, anything but Hufflepuff."

To Albus, the most interesting point of the ride was crossing the lake. As he look around, he could clearly see the forbidden forest (he may have seen something move), and eventually the castle came into sight. Without Vlain, though, he would have completely missed the high-point of the boat ride: seeing the giant squid nearly surface and swim directly under them, sending the boat at least ten feet forward and rocking the boat back and forth violently the entire rest of the way.

Vlain and Albus stayed close together as they enter Hogwarts. The two followed very slowly behind the other First-years as they all filed into the hall. Albus let out a slight gasp.

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with people, and most weren't first-years. At each table sat at least a thousand people who had already been sorted and had gone through their first year at Hogwarts. He eyed the Gryffindor table nervously and stood in line as the sorting hat was brought out. An elderly teacher set it down on a stool, and it began to sing:

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"As you are sorted, I expect you to quickly move to your house's table. Names will be call in alphabetical order by last names, so listen for yours. First up: _Altritch, Zalea_!"

A shaking young girl moved up to the stage. She sat down on the stool, and the teacher gently rested it on her head. A few seconds later, the Sorting Hat made its decision.

"Hufflepuff!"

Everyone at the Hufflepuff table stood up and applauded. Zalea, with a wide smile on her face, walked over to the table and sat down.

Next one to be called up was "_Brown, Nygill!_"who was sorted into Gryffindor. Then "_Carcen, Jay!" _who was sorted intoHufflepuff. The teacher continued to call names down the line until finally it hit one before Vlain's.

"_Malfoy, Scorpius!_"

Whispers were sent hurtling throughout the Great Hall. Everyone everywhere was now questioning this sorting:

"Scorpius? Draco Malfoy's boy?"

"I thought for sure his father would send him to Durmstrang, after what Malfoy did in his years here."

Scorpius walked quietly up to the Sorting Hat. The teacher sat it down on his head, and the entire room went silent. There was a long pause, and then:

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped more loudly then ever. Whispers again filled the room as the cheering stopped.

"How did Gryffindor get him?"

"He's a pure-blood, right? Shouldn't he have been in Slytherin?"

"What made the Sorting Hat pick Gryffindor? I mean, his father and mother were both Slytherins."

The teacher stood up. "Quiet, everyone!" She picked up the list once again. "_Neiaro, Siris!_"

Vlain stood up slowly and looked around. As she walked up to the stool, she saw Albus staring back at her. He gave a small thumbs-up, and Vlain sat down on the stool. As soon as the Sorting Hat was put on her head, it started whispering to her.

"_Oh, yes, I see so much here. You have intellect, definitely, and so much bravery. But here, you have so much determination and power. I know I won't put you in Ravenclaw, though you are smart enough to be, but you really have potential in Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'm thinking Gryffindor-_"

"_No, Slytherin!_"

"_Why Slytherin?_" the hat asked. "_Why not Gryffindor, where you can show off your true bravery? I honestly think- No? Well, if you're sure, better be_ Slytherin!"

Every person at the Slytherin table stood up and clapped. Vlain smiled at Albus again and took her seat. She shot the thumbs-up back at him as they waited for his name to be called. After a few more people had been called, one being Ravenclaw and two being Hufflepuff, his time finally came.

"_Potter, Albus!_"

The incessant whispering sprung back up as Albus walked over to the Sorting Hat.

"Potter? Did she say Potter?"

"She means Harry's son? That's amazing!"

"He better be a Gryffindor again. All the Potters were."

Albus took his seat on the stool, much more proudly than Vlain had. It seemed his sorting was now the high-point of this starting-term feast. Feeling much more brave than Vlain had, he waited as the Sorting Hat was gently placed on hid head.

"_What have we here? Another Potter, I see. I remember sorting your father. He was determined not to be placed in Slytherin, so I put him in the only other obvious place where he skills would be of good use. Your mother, too. Sometimes I still wonder if I should have placed her in Hufflepuff, but she clearly made an excellent Gryffindor. I see much of both of them in you. I personally think either Slytherin or Gryffindor. What do you think?_"

There was no answer.

"_Come, now, you must have an opinion on where you want to be. Nobody is completely indifferent, even if they act like it. I know where I'll put you if you don't give your input, so choose wisely._"

"_Honestly, anything but Hufflepuff,_" Albus thought in reply, and smiled at the joke again.

The Sorting Hat made a chuckling sound. "_A fair enough response. Well, from what I've seen, you'd better be in _Slytherin!"

For a few seconds, there was no clapping and no whispering. Everyone was too shocked to react. Of course, the Slytherins were the first to break the silence.

"Yeah! Take that, Gryffindor! _We _got Potter this time," yelled what seemed to be the male Slytherin Prefect as the rest of the Slytherins clapped and cheered. Albus rushed over to the Slytherin table and took his seat next to Vlain. She still looked shocked at the outcome of his sorting, and she was tripping over her words.

"I-I can't believe- I mean, I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor. Didn't you tell the hat that?"

"I really didn't care which one I was sorted into. I told it anything but Hufflepuff, and this is where I ended up," he told her, grinning. Neither of them spoke after that until the sorting was complete and the Prefects were leading the first-years to the dormitories.

"I wonder what all that was about with Scorpius. I mean, sure, I expected him to be Slytherin, but nobody needed to acted so shocked that he wasn't. Maybe he was really made for Gryffindor." Vlain wondered.

"You're one to talk about being made for Gryffindor."

Vlain and Albus quickly faced the speaker. A tall girl with straight black hair stood to the side of them with her two friends, a boy and a girl. Albus didn't recognize them, but he could tell Vlain did.

"What's that supposed to mean, Delilah?"

"You're the most Gryffindor- like Slytherin I've ever seen. I can guarantee the Sorting Hat only put you in Slytherin because you asked," Delilah replied venomously. Vlain blushed, only because it was very possibly true.

Albus stepped forward. "Look, I don't know who you are, but back off."

Delilah and her two cronies laughed. "Ooh, well if it isn't little Albus Potter, standing up for his new girlfriend," Delilah mocked. "You father never wanted to make friends with the higher-caliber witches and wizards at this school. I can only hope _you _won't end up the same." She extended her arm to him. "My name is Delilah Zarius. This," she gestured to the boy, "is Larsen, and she's Ella."

Albus reached out his hand, but he quickly curled it back. "I'd rather not. Who knows where those hands have been."

Vlain looked like she was about to explode with laughter, and Albus grinned evilly. Delilah blushed and tore her hand back. She spun around and stomped away, her two friends following right behind. She glanced over her shoulder one last time, and shouted the only thing that popped into her head:

"Wait till my father hears about this!"

Vlain and Albus couldn't stop laughing the whole way to the Dormitory.

"Did you hear her? '_Wait till my father hears about this!_' Ooh, I'm _so _scared." Vlain said as she and Albus walked into the Dormitory. The two went their separate ways to go choose their beds and unpack.

As Albus sat alone on his bed, a strange thought entered his mind. _My dad used to always talk about Voldemort as a child, about how he went to Hogwarts. He was Tom Riddle back then. But Dad never told me what house he was in. It couldn't have been- He couldn't have been in Gryffindor, could he?_

_ Or Maybe he was in Slytherin, and my dad never told me to make sure I didn't get the wrong idea about it. Now that I really think about it, he probably was. In the past we were known for housing most of the dark wizards. Good thing that faded out along with the Dark Lord. Slytherin isn't a bad place anymore. _His thoughts floated to Vlain. _Definitely not a bad place anymore._

When Albus had finished unpacking, he ran out of the boy's dormitory and waited by the window for Vlain. A few minutes later she came pounding angrily.

"I can't believe that _jerk _got sorted into Slytherin. She should have been a freaking Hufflepuff! Actually, she should have been sorted anywhere but here!" Vlain shouted angrily, tightly gripping the windowsill to keep from punching out the glass in the window.

"I know that they're horrible, but after that incident earlier, maybe they'll leave us alone."

"Yeah, right. She'll leave us alone just like she left me alone every day since I was six. She moved next to us a month before my seventh birthday, and my life has basically been hell ever since. She just so stupid, and evil, and it kills me to know that she has the privilege of being in Slytherin!" Vlain said, just barely holding back tears of anger from her eyes.

Albus could feel her pain. It killed him too to know that this girl, this horrible, idiotic girl, had the privilege of being in the best house for a whole seven years. And he and Vlain would have to live with her. Just the same, Albus tried to shine a light on the dark situation, like he always did.

"If she's as bad as you say, maybe she'll get expelled."

Something clicked in Vlain head. A wide smile spread across her face, like she'd just remembered something good.

"Expelled is one thing, but I know what the next best would be." She turned to Albus. "There's a rare punishment that hasn't been done in over seventy-five years. It's only for instances where they can't expel the student. They switch them to the house next best suited for them. They have to go back under the Sorting Hat, and it tells the Headmaster what the second best house would be. I already know what hers would be."

"Hufflepuff?"

"No, stupid, Gryffindor! I got a hold of her diary one day, and she said that she was actually hoping for Gryffindor."

Albus seemed confused. "If she didn't want to be in Slytherin, why didn't she just ask?"

"Some people don't really have a choice. Sometimes parents refuse to let them return if they're not in a certain house, or sometimes the students just scared of what will happen to their reputation." Vlain gazed blankly out the window now, being lost in the lake directly outside. "I doubt it will happen to Delilah, though. Honestly, it is kind of harsh for us to wish that onto her. As long as she stays out of our way, we'll be fine." Vlain yawned loudly. "I think I'm done for the day," she said, approaching the stairway to the girl's dorm. "Goodnight Albus. Make sure to get some sleep tonight. We have our first day of classes tomorrow."

"Wha- oh, goodnight Vlain."

That night, as Albus slept, small creatures could be heard pattering across the dungeon floor, and the waves from the lake splashed softly against the windows in the Common Room. Albus tossed and turned in deep sleep, a strange dream clouding his slumber...

_Albus stood in an empty black room, alone. He could hear someone talking off in the distance, and something that sounded like an owl screeching. Albus stepped forward and held out his arms. The darkness swallowed the whole room, blinding him completely. Using his extended arms, he slowly guided his body towards what seemed like an exit. _

_ Suddenly his eyes were assaulted by a blinding light. Albus's hand rose to his face, and he shielded his eyes as they quickly adjusted to the brightness. Albus looked up. Two men were sitting across from each other at a circular table. Neither one noticed Albus standing there, or at least neither one bothered to stop talking. The taller of the two seemed to be the one speaking._

_ "Yes... yes, I see your point, but at some time we'll have to have the announcement-"_

_ "Are you listening to me? Do you even understand how low the chances are of us gathering that many people in one location without the Ministry realizing? It's nearly impossible-"_

_ The taller man was standing now. "Do you expect me to wait on this!? Nineteen years. Nineteen long years the others and I have been waiting for this. I do _not _intend to let them down now!" he shouted, then left the table. He flew right by Albus, not even glancing at him..._

_ Albus suddenly felt nauseous. He stepped over and leaned against the wall for support. His head was spinning, and he felt as though he was about to faint. _

_ He passed out just moments later. Just before he did, he could have sworn he saw the man walk past again, and just as he did, Albus felt a searing pain on his forehead. Directly in the middle of his forehead, in fact._

Albus woke in the morning with no memory of the dream. The only remnant of it was a slight sting in the middle of his forehead.


	2. Outcast Lion

When Albus entered the Common Room, Vlain was already sitting by the fireplace waiting for him. After checking the notice board and making sure both of them knew the password today (_Expecto Patronum)_, they walked down to breakfast together.

As they entered the Great Hall, one thing caught Albus's eye. On the stage-area sat four large hourglasses, each with the names of one of the four houses on them. When Albus questioned Vlain about it, she gave him a very quick rundown of the hourglasses and the House Cup.

"It's really quite simple. Each of the hourglasses represents one of the four houses. During the school year, we will have points awarded for good behavior and redacted for poor behavior. Whichever house has the most points at the end wins the House Cup. We definitely have to try hard to win it this year. I heard that Slytherin hasn't won in twelve years."

"Who else won it instead?"

"Em... Gryffindor, I know they won most of them. Oh, but one year Hufflepuff won! Everyone was really surprised by that." She said as they both took their seats at the Slytherin table. They both ate quickly, each of them looking for family at the tables of other houses. Vlain found one of her brothers sitting at the Gryffindor table and the other at Hufflepuff. Albus found his cousin Rose sitting among the Gryffindors, and he felt a pang of guilt. He'd talked to Rose many times about the sorting, and they had come to the conclusion that they both wanted to be in Gryffindor together. After meeting Vlain, Albus had forgotten entirely and, though he didn't tell the Sorting Hat, had been hoping for Slytherin. He hoped Rose didn't care whether or not they were in the same house at this point.

Just before the students were dismissed, the same worn-looking woman who had brought out the Sorting Hat stood in front of the hourglasses.

"As you were informed yesterday, your Headmistress was unable to attend the Sorting and Opening feast due to..." She paused as she searched for the right word. "_Professional_ business. She has now returned from her excursion and wishes to give a few announcements before you head to your first day of classes. May I now introduce all of our new students to Headmistress Tsungani."

A woman much younger-looking and taller than the other lady stepped in front of her. Her hair was a dark red and his skin was more pale than the other's. She cleared her throat and began to make the announcement.

"Our Sorting Hat has spoken to me, and I'm sorry to inform you that three of our students this year have been incorrectly sorted."

A wave of surprise swept through the crowd. No one had ever heard of someone being incorrectly sorted. The sorting hat was accurate every time in years before, so what made it mess up now?

"Will Delilah Zarius, Ella Quar, and Larsen Tarric please approach the stage."

The three Slytherins quietly stood up. Delilah whispered something in Larsen's ear, and he nodded in response. The three walked up to stage and stood.

"The three of you were incorrectly sorted into the Slytherin house. From this day forward, you will be a part of the Gryffindor house."

They all nodded at the same time, and the Gryffindor house cheered loudly. Looks of confusion passed over the faces of students from all houses.

"Incorrectly Sorted? Vlain, this seems like something you would know. How is that?"

Vlain continued to stare of into the distance, but made it clear she was paying attention. "Well, I know it's a strange excuse, but the the Sorting Hat _is_ getting rather old. I wouldn't doubt it has something to do with the enchantments beginning to fade. It's a wonder they haven't already worn off. Of course, considering it is the Sorting Hat, maybe it just had a change of heart. Either way, good for them, getting Sorted into the house they actually wanted," she said, standing up from the table as the children began exiting the Great Hall. "I just hope they aren't already tormenting the other first-years from Gryffindor."

The Headmistress spoke again. "Wait a moment. Before you leave, I would like to introduce our First-years to their Professors."

"At the end of the table is Professor Atkins, our charms teacher. Then there is Professor Aslagar, our potions master, and Professor Longbottom, who teaches Herbology. Next, Professor Stratis, Astronomy..." She continued to call out each Professor's name, and each stood as their name was called.

"Have an excellent first day of school. Dismissed!"

Albus and Vlain walked side-by-side out of the Great Hall. He tried to reach Rose and apologize for his change of heart in the Sorting, but it was hopeless. The enormous crowd of students created an impenetrable wall between him and his cousin. He could only hope to see her in one of his classes that day. From what he could remember, Gryffindors had Potions along with the Slytherins, so he could at least look forward to that.

Albus seemed to have accidentally taken the lead, and he passed around the turn in the hallway first.

"Um, Vlain? I think you jinxed the Gryffindors," Albus called back to her.

Vlain had wandered behind Albus, lost in her own thoughts. Her brothers, who she'd had know all her life, and who'd never left the other's side, were somehow sorted into two different houses. What had the Sorting Hat been thinking? Had it separated them on purpose, so that they could learn to be strong without the other? Or had they just had such different personalities and goals that the Sorting Hat had had no choice but to split them up? Vlain would probably never find out.

"Um, Vlain? I think you jinxed the Gryffindors," she heard Albus call back to her. She hastened to catch up. She never meant to fall behind, she'd just managed to get lost in her own thoughts.

"You don't mean literally, right?" she asked as she arrived at his side.

"Of course not, we don't know how to cast spells yet, remember?" he said with a smile, but his face instantly turned back to being serious. "Just look."

Vlain gazed down the hallway, and her eye caught what Albus was referencing. Delilah and her two "friends" where surrounding a blonde Gryffindor at the end of the hall. All of the first years passing by them looked too intimidated to intervene. Vlain turned to Albus and gave him an "I'm not going to sit and do nothing" look. Albus nodded, and she rushed forward in the direction of Delilah and the Gryffindor.

"-call yourself a Gryffindor. You're pureblood, you're stupid, and your father was a..." Delilah cut herself off upon seeing the look on the boy's face. "What? Don't want me to say it? That your father was a-"

"Shut up!" The Gryffindor yelled at her, fists clenched tightly. Delilah took a step back in false shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you? I thought it was a known fact that your father was a _Death Eater_." She said, smirking at the pathetic expression on his face. Right at that moment, Vlain broke into the circle, placing herself directly in front of the boy.

"Buzz off, Delilah. What did the Gryff ever do to you? Besides, I don't think you can really go and make fun of his father, considering the fact that _your _father was a-"

Delilah took a step forward. Her face warped slightly with anger, and she looked ready to pounce on Vlain. "Don't... you... say it," she said, her voice practically dripping with venom.

"Werewolf!" Vlain finished loudly, though by this time there were hardly any students in the hallway, and those who were would hardly have heard Vlain say anything; they were too engulfed in their own conversations.

Delilah looked like she was on the verge of tears, entirely from rage. She swiftly spun around and walked quickly (nearly running) over to their common room's entrance.

"Are you alright?" Vlain asked the blonde boy standing behind her. Saying nothing, he gave a quick nod. Vlain moved back to Albus and began to walk in the direction of their common room...

"I never asked for your help."

Vlain turned back to the boy. "Fine. If it's that offending for me to help a fellow First-year, I won't help you next time."

The boy smirked. "Never said it offended me. I just said that I didn't ask for your help."

Vlain raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Alright, fair enough." She looked him over quickly. "You're... Malfoy, right? Scorpius?"

"Yeah, that would be me." He said with a slight grimace. "I would be the one who everyone's saying is a disgrace to Gryffindor."

Vlain truly looked shocked. "No way. They are?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. I can handle myself, for the most part. Let them believe what they want, I've never been so happy in my life."

"You mean... you mean you wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor? I would have thought..."

"Yeah, you thought I'd have wanted to be in Slytherin. Just like my father, and my father's father." He said, finishing her sentence. "Well, I was tired of being expected to follow the same bland line that my ancestors started. My father could tell, and he understood. He told me he didn't care what house I was put in."

"That's awfully caring of him. I wish my mother had done the same." Vlain said, and frowned. "I think she's getting old; she'd been going a little nutty lately. She almost made me late for the train, just 'cause she thought there was a time bomb ticking underneath her bed. Anyways, she was in Hufflepuff in her time, and I'm pretty sure she was hoping the same for me."

"My father told me that he hoped I got whichever one I wanted. I used to be scared that I would get Slytherin, because of what they used to be. He told me that... that the bravest man he ever knew was a Slytherin."

Vlain's eyes widened. "Y-you don't think that it was...?"

"I do. Apparently, Severus Snape was the bravest man Harry Potter ever knew. He was also a Headmaster for a while."

"I know him. My father said Snape was his favorite teacher, and his Head of House. I think he taught-"

"Potions!" Vlain shouted. The two boys cast her strange looks. "H-he taught potions for quite a few years, then was switched to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, that was it." He stopped as two girls came out of the Gryffindor picture. "Oh, damn, I think we have to leave for class soon. Gryffindor and Slytherin have Potions together later, right?" He asked, starting towards the picture of the fat lady.

"Oh, yeah. See you at potions," Vlain said, waving as she and Albus headed down the stairs to the Slytherin dungeon.

"He seemed nice," Albus said as they reached the Dungeon. "I hope the other Gryffindors shut up about him."

"Oh, watch, he'll get the most house points of any Gryffindor. _Then _see whether or not they're still mocking him. " she replied with a grin. "Expecto Patronum!"

The wall slid open and the duo stepped in. Without saying a word, Vlain started up the staircase to the Girl's Dormitory. Albus hesitated to move to the Boy's Dorm. There was a strange feeling in the air... almost a dark one. As he stepped softly to the entrance, a searing pain quickly crossed his forehead. His hand shot up to it, but by then it had already gone, leaving a slight sting in it's place. Confused, Albus simply continued into the boys dorm. He couldn't explain what had happened. All he could do was guess that he'd cut his forehead on something the night before, and he just noticed it.

He decided not to mention the stinging to Vlain, simply because there were so many unimportant reasons why it might have happened. He took his time getting his books together, casually looking for his Herbology Book, which he seemed to have misplaced.

"Are you nearly ready? We're going to be late!" Vlain called up the staircase. Albus sped up his search, but no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the book anywhere.

"I can't find my bloody Herbology textbook!" Albus yelled back.

"Just ask Professor Longbottom for an extra copy when we get there, I'm sure he won't mind! Anyway, forgetting a book is better than being late."

Suddenly remembering Neville was the teacher for their class, that Albus rushed down the steps and joined Vlain. After searching around a bit for the exit that lead out to the courtyard, the two finally found the Greenhouses.

The intense warmth hit Albus by surprise, but Vlain welcomed it like an old friend. Her Mother had kept a greenhouse when she was young. Vlain was simply surprised by what a cheery atmosphere this one had compared her mum's.

Just as they were all the way into the Greenhouse, a tall (rather handsome, in Vlain's opinion) man walked proudly in through the door. Glee seemed to fill his every step.

"Well, hello class... Ah, Albus! It's been quite a while," he said, stepping towards Vlain and Albus. "How have you been? Your parents are still alright, I'd assume?"

"Yes, Professor. My mother sent you her... love" Albus replied simply, the last word curling awkwardly. Neville moved up to the front of the class. Vlain leaned over to Albus.

"You know him?" she whispered.

"Yeah, family friend." He said, then turned his attention to Neville. Vlain did the same.

Neville raised his voice. "Can everyone in the back hear me? Good. Now, today I want you to open to page twenty-eight in your textbooks. Today is our starting lesson on Mandrakes..."


End file.
